Risorgimento
by Hana Rui
Summary: A collection of Killua Zoldick poetry
1. Risorgimento

****

RISORGIMENTO _(Killua's Theme)_

I stand between the sky And the earth On an aimless journey towards My destination... The stars are brightly guiding My way But I don't feel the phlogiston Of a dream For even my life is yet...undefined Like an uncharted territory So close, and yet so far-

I stand between the clouds And the sea On a desperate search For my own reflection... Nature's mirror doesn't show much Of what I want to see All that's there is the me I was brought up to be... It's like being In a dangerous stampede Against myself-

Stuck between an abyss And an empty goal Where am I to? Where am I from? Been searching for a purpose A reason to live- An escape from this foul cage, The gory dreams, the filthy images- A heart to replace the machine Inside my chest- A peace that would in it Forever rest...

Haply, I'm destined to find A way Haply, someone will hear The words I couldn't say Haply, someone will look beyond My devilish eyes And see the struggling little child Trapped inside... 


	2. This Is Me Now

****

THIS IS ME... NOW  
_[Killua's Theme II]_

I am still as obscure as before,   
Yet in a way different,   
How so, I can't really tell,   
But dull stars seem to have gone a-glow,   
Lighting up the night--  
And somehow I know, yet not at all clearly,   
What path I should take  
And which way leads to my destiny...

I am still as confused as before,   
Yet somehow enlightened,   
How much, not even the clearest waters can tell,   
But now I can think much broader,   
Find a direction for my thoughts.   
And somehow feel, yet not at all virtually,   
What the horizons say  
About my destiny...

I am still as cold as before,   
Yet there is now about me  
A warmth, latent and imperceptible,   
That which enables me to reach out,   
And reach in, believe and hope,   
That somehow, someday I know I can grasp fully,   
The truths that would then lead  
To my real identity...

'Coz I am still as strong as before,   
Yet as weak as the now  
Which had descended so suddenly  
Upon me--my whole being,   
And gave me the ability to feel,   
To actually care, dare to be fair,   
And treasure above all  
This friendship that we share...

I am still as alone as before,   
And yet, not at all.   
You've changed my values, my views, my goals,   
And like the recalcitrant wind that you are,   
You burst into my life and ignited a fire,   
One that lighted up every dream's lea,   
Sending a wisp that quietly says not to fear  
"...'coz you will always have me..."

And yes, I am still as ME as before,   
Yet somehow different,   
How so, I can't really tell,   
But dull thoughts have gone a-glow,   
Lighting up my mind--  
Telling me I'm not much the fiend I used to be,   
And that this is the closest I can get   
To being free...

* * *

****

Author's Note: To the nice people who have taken time to read and review this collection and the other ones I have around here, my sincerest THANKS! ^_____^ And yeah, for the first time, I am not late in posting something up for my fave character's birthday! Yaay, Omedeto Tanjoobi Killua-sama!!!!! ^_____^ [I'm actually kinda advance today =P]


	3. The Value Of Life

****

THE VALUE OF LIFE  
_[Killua's Ode To Gon]_

Night and day used to dwindle in one horizon,  
Where I came from, life moved in one direction--  
Crimson river running freely down the banks beside a hill  
Of distorted corpses,  
Surrounded and cloaked by an unforeseen air of death  
Wrought out by my very hands.

Life was such a worthless thing.

The rustling leaves and chirping birds never did sing in melody;  
I never did once know the meaning of harmony  
Beyond the lovely dilge of pulsating flesh, of rushing blood,   
Begging... aching...   
In a stage embellished and adorned by the sounds of death,   
An overture to my destiny.

Life was a most dispensable piece of crap. 

Then came a morning as I have never known it,  
I never could tell which was real from a mere trick--  
Was it my life of pressing duties, my inescapable fate;   
Or was it yours,   
Emblazoned and simplified by freedom, a most profound breath,   
Your joys, your very existence.

For you, life is such a simple feat.

I never can remember just exactly when,   
I squinted in that same horizon and saw a friend.   
The river ebbed away, the hill began to crumble,   
The trees and birds, at last, began to sing  
In perfect unison.   
With you, my life began to take on a straighter path,   
With you I felt as though I were alive... 

Life is such a precious feeling.

Night and day now dwindle in opposite horizons,   
Where we stand, life moves in all directions--  
We live and breathe through each fatal strife,   
With Nature  
Enfolding us, engulfing us into the warmth of Her arms, Her breath,   
Bestowing upon us Her most generous gift. 

Life is such a beautiful bounty...

With everyone and everything that I've been with and through,   
Nothing and no-one can ever be compared with you.   
Every breath is worth breathing, every sunrise worth watching--  
Beside you,   
Life is the coolest thing, a most fulfilling strife;   
With you, it just feels so right to be alive! 

Life is... YOU.

* * *

****

Note: No shounen-ai intent. Just pure juvenile friendship. Well, it all depends on the way you look at it, anyway. So... mind telling me what you think? ^_____^V 

Arigatou gozaimashita! ^-^


End file.
